


You Got the Silver

by faithlessandtrue



Category: The Mighty Boosh RPF
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform, Watersports, pee play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3098225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithlessandtrue/pseuds/faithlessandtrue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the rehersal period for Festival Supreme, Noel discovers something about Julian and himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Got the Silver

You Got the Sliver

They have two weeks to go before the first gig and Julian’s overthinking it, as usual. He has all the songs laid out, every combination of lyrics, of intros, there’s even an empty column for Noel to fill in costuming and make-up. But Noel knows that no matter how prepared they get Julian will still be throwing up half an hour before the show and flailing his way into costumes at the last minute. It'll be shambolic and nerve wracking and beautiful.

Noel’s just trying on the characters again, playing with the ways of holding his body, of forming the words. “Do you love me?” he asks, Old Gregg's nasal tones coming back slowly “Howard? Howard?” He tries a few variations, feeling his way back in. His eyes flick down the page. “Do you want to go to a club where people wee on each other?” He doesn’t expect a response, Julian’s not ready to engage with characters yet.

But, Julian looks up from his guitar and there’s something there that makes Noel drop back into his own voice and ask, “Have you ever been to a club where people wee on each other?”  
Julian grins his wolfy grin, the one that shows off his pointy canines and makes his eyes sparkle. "Yeah, I have." He says simply.

And this is their secret; this is what people don’t know. They assume they know everything. That Noel’s the promiscuous, bi-curious one with a list of conquests as long as your arm. And, OK, he’s done alright he’d be the first to admit that, but it’s a smaller, narrower list than the red tops make out. And Julian? Well, Julian’s obviously the shy family man, the ‘straight’ man in their fantastical double act, his sexuality domestic and unthreatening.

It's about as far from reality as you can get. Julian’s list is longer and wider than Noel's, in both directions. In the Boosh he slept with everyone from one of the nanas to Richard Ayoade, camp hotel barmen to middle aged dominatrix – and that’s one night Noel regrets walking in without knocking, there are things about your friends you'd rather not know. 

Even before they met Julian was going to the sort of clubs that scare Noel shitless.

Once, in a moment of inebriated bravery, he asked Julia why she put up with it. 

“Because he’s not fucking you,” she said, as if that explained everything. He isn't, they never have and that puts Noel on a very short list within their little theatrical family. Which is odd really, because its what everyone expects. It's what he's always expected.

Dropping his eyes, Noel curses that Julian’s still able to make him blush, even after all these years. He sort of struggles with the question he wants to ask but, Julian knows what he’s going to say, he always knows. “Both.” He answers “Pretty fucking hot.” He says tin reply to the next question, as yet unasked. Noel flushes redder. No matter how much they age and experience Julian always makes him feel like the naive boy he was when they first met.

Then the door downstairs crashes open. Mike and Dave pile in with sweets and coffee and the conversation’s forgotten. 

Forgotten until Noel gets home, well after midnight, tired and happy. He strips off in the bathroom, leaving his clothes in an untidy, multi-coloured heap by the door and steps into the shower. 

He remembers then, prompted suddenly by an over full bladder, and the thought he really should have gone before he got in Oh, well it's not as if he hasn't had a cheeky wee in the shower before, though never with this in mind.

It's hard, no not like that, his mind supplies, difficult to get started. But his bladder wins out and suddenly he's pissing hard, the pale yellow stream splashing against the tiles. He laughs then at the absurdity of it all and directs the stream upwards over his left hand, then his stomach. It's hot, far hotter than he expected, blood heat. He feels naughty and silly at the same time. But, there's something else. This isn't the jokey Hitcher game with Berocca in a bottle. It's real and immediate. He can smell the strong bitter musk and it takes his breath away. He puts his left hand to his mouth, licking and tasting. Arousal hits him then, hard and fast, his cock swelling rapidly and cutting off the flow.

There’s an almost audible crack as he drops to his knees, hand suddenly working himself in a frenzied rush to completion. He chases the last drops down his wrist, the taste and smell surrounding and overwhelming him. He closes his eyes as he comes, spilling over his wet hand. And all he can think of in that moment is Julian standing over him eyes sparkling in mischief as he pisses into the hollow of Noel's throat.


End file.
